Post Abyssea Skill Up Guide
Post Abyssea Skill Up Guide Anyone can contribute to this guide if they like. Items and foods that help increase skill up gain rate: http://wiki.ffxiclopedia.org/wiki/Skill_Gain_Rate Note that the drop rate on the Prouesse Ring and Liminus Earring is extremely small and you have to play the guessing game in order to obtain them. It's up to you if you want to acquire them or not because it may pay off in the long-run. Note that the skill up food is expensive, 100k to 150k a stack. Lucky for you, you don't even need any of the fancy foods and gear to skill up with this guide. Note that this guide takes advantage of the increase magic combat skill up rate from the grounds tome/ fields of valor Prowesses. Skill Up Areas *note that this isn't meant to be a tome burn party but it some ways it sorta is. You may use this guide to level up jobs starting at level 10+ish. 0-100 Join a Tome Burn party at Zeruhn Mines. (popular xp zone) expected level: 10+ 100-150 Join a Tome Burn party at Garlaige Citadel. (used to be popular) expected level: 40+ 150-200 Join a Tome Burn party at Crawler's Nest. (popular xp zone) expected level: 53+ 200-240 Join a Tomb Burn party at Bostaunieux Oubliette (popular xp zone) expected level: 65+ 200-250 Join a Tome Burn party at Kuftal Tunnel. expected level: 70+ 250-350 Join a expirence points party in abyssea (very popular) expected level: 70-75+ 350-400+ stay in abyssea or join a skill up party in Garlaige Citadel(basement). expected level: 80+ This guide focuses on those hard to skill up skills such as healing, gaurding, shield, summoning, divine, enhancing, parry, and more. Do not skill up in Abyssea xp parties, even if your level 99, if your combat skill if your weapon skill is below 200. You won't be able to hit anything and because you won't be able to hit anything you will gain skill ups slower than my recommended skill up areas. ------------------------ Healing Skill Up NOTE!!!1: This is for people who have: 1) Have 3/3 Lunar abyssite 2) Have 3/3 Abyssite of Furtherance 3) Have 6/6 Abyssite of Merit 4) Have good atmas 5) 4/4 Good gear. NOTE 2!!!!11: Only spell you should cast is cure and erase(to get slow off yourself). NOTE 3!!!!111: Food doesn't help much, prob doesn't help at all actually, with healing skill gain rate. Trust me on this, the only thing that matters is your healing skill and the level of the mob your fighting. This is a very well known fact if you aren't bright enough to notice. But to be fair, I tried eating a stack of B.E.W Pitaru's with food duration and skill up gain rate pretty much the same. If your healing skill is 0-300, start off by healing NPCs, I suggest healing the skyserpent general, in Besieged. Besieged is ok for skill ups but there are better ways. If your healing skill is 0-350, go cast cures on some Sensenmann at abyssea grauberg. These are super easy for whm at lvl 99 unless you are just ultra gimp or did not bother to read the NOTES!!!1 above. These are good until healing skill of 368. If your healing skill is 350+, get yourself some Bone Chips, pop item, and go spam cure on Kharon in abyssea attohwa. Pop with a sneak. Super easy solo as 99whm, no chance of dying unless your whm is just ultra weak. There are no other altrenatives because the rest of the undead NM either have a TP move that instant kills you, cast the death spell which instant kills you, or are just ultra powerful like Mictlantecuhtli in Abyssea Tahrongi which cast a 500% potency drain spell which pretty much puts you at critical or no hp without shadows.